Of the Moon
by Lifehouse Sirius Luva
Summary: No, it isnt mostly about Lupin. More about a new charactor... please read... If i get enough reviews I'll get the next chapter up. If you dont review i dont know if anyone likes it! CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Chapters 1-2

"Of the Moon" 

Chapter one- The Cat

Part one- Nighttime Prowlers

Part two- Sogno Lettore

Part three- Cyndall's Freight 

Chapter two-Straight to the unknown

Part one- love?

Part two- Parting

Part 3- In Dreams

You would think that this is about Remus Lupin… but it isn't totally. It focuses on him sometimes, but mostly Sirius and Cyndall—whom you'll meet later.

~-~-~-~

Chapter one-The Cat

Part one- Nighttime prowlers

The moon shone brightly through the dense forest treetops. Animals hid as the large beastly wild cat made her way down the path. The moonlight lit her way as she traveled to an unfamiliar world, yet familiar all the same.

The darkness of the place showed her the familiarities of it. But she knew not of where she was, only she needed to keep going before sunup. She kept her pace until she made to a clearing. The sun rose within the next hour. Where the cat once stood now stands a girl, in her early thirties, standing there in a silken muggle dress, staring to the sky.

She stood for hours till a rustling from the bushes caused her to turn her head.

"Come, Coyly." She said softly as the small coyote made its way to her side. It's normally vicious appearance tamed by her presence.

She didn't notice that Coyly had been about to kill something. But she sensed the presence of another and ignored it till he left.

~-~-~-~

"Look, Sirius, I don't know what you're blabbering on about, but that _is _a pretty nasty cut…"

Remus Lupin said looking at Sirius mangled leg through tired eyes.

"I told you! A coyote! Then this girl called it and it was suddenly calm! That wasn't a tame Coyote, she just tamed it by calling to it!"

"Look, I think you were seeing things, there couldn't have been anyone there, I would have smelt it. All I smell is some sort of wildcat and a coyote. Stop blabbering about a girl."

"There was a girl! It was amazing how she just called it and…"

"Sirius, just shut up." He said as he wrapped Sirius' leg in a bandage

"I don't care what you say. Later on I'm going back out there to find her."

"Oh, yes, Sirius Black the convicted murderer and most wanted man around going up and confronting a girl who can tame animals to do whatever they want in the woods. Smart, Sirius, if believable."

Sirius sighed. "I don't care. There is something about her! I need to know!"

"Fine, but if you get killed don't run to me."

"If I get killed I doubt I'll run to anyone."

"You know what I mean."

Sirius stood up and walked a bit on his injured leg.

"I'm going now. She might have already left."

So he walked out the door. Remus looked out the window to watch him. He smelled the air again. The only unusual thing he smelled was the wildcat. Wildcats don't live around here. Especially not… 

He sniffed again

Lynxes? Not around here… no way.

~-~-~-~-~

The girl kneeled down next to the coyote. Many animals wondered over and sat near her too. Eventually all the animals in the area were crowding around her. She sat there, her eyes closed. She was wet from the rain that came the night before and her hair was matted down and had pieces of stick in it. Suddenly she took out a wand and waved it. Her hair dried and the twigs were removed. Her dress was dried and the missing diamonds from the necklace were immediately replaced.

"Coyly, we must move. Your family is in danger." She stood up; her silken gown seemed to glow in the light. Small diamonds were embedded in the fabric every inch and it looked _very _expensive. She walked to the other side of the meadow and put her hand on the ground. She muttered words with a powerful yet quiet voice.

"_Nenhum dano virá ao inocente a qual Coyly carregado_" she muttered

The ground shook for a moment. Then she reached into nearby bushes and pulled out two small coyote pups.

"Astra and Adia." She muttered as she handed the to Coyly who licked them then licked the woman thankfully.

"Coyly, I live to help you all." She muttered as she patted the three coyotes. Coyly picked them up in her jaw and padded off.

The woman sniffed the air and spun around. Sirius froze. He was in clear view of the woman.

"Do not fret. You are innocent, no need to explain." Sirius looked stunned.

"W-who are you?" HE said nervously. _How did she know that?_

"I am Cyndall. Cyndall Airial Doakes. And you are Sirius Black." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"How…?" 

"I have powers, Sirius. Now, I believe the wolf wants you."

Sirius looked confused for a moment. She nodded her head to the trees behind him. Sirius turned to see a stunned Remus staring at Cyndall.

Sirius looked back to Cyndall still utterly confused.

"I am sorry that Coyly hurt you so. She knows not better."

"How did you tame her like that?"

"Powers. I have a connection with the wilderness. All these animals are my friends and I help them when they need help. They listen to me."

Sirius couldn't help notice how she was dressed.

"Why are you wearing…" he started but Cyndall cut him off.

"I wear this for a reason you cannot know." She pulled out a wand and waved it about and suddenly she was wearing baby blue robes. Her brown hair was strange. It was streaked with red and looked very fake but it looked good. And her eyes… Her eyes were a mix of every eye color and even a bit of other colors too. From a distance they looked bright purple but close up you can see the colors.

Remus walked up beside Sirius. Cyndall spoke before anything else could be said.

"Sirius forgives you Remus."

Remus looked stunned again.

"What are you, cat?" he said fiercely not sure if he should trust her.

"Ah, wise wolf. Well I am like you but cat. I am also like him, the dog, but cat." 

Sirius still looked confused.

__

Like Remus… werewolf… but cat? Werecat? And like me… animagus…but cat… a cat animagus! Does this make sense?

Remus had it already figured out.

"What are you doing here?" He spat still untrusting.

"I have come to help these animals, and yourselves."

"Help _us?_" Sirius said.

"Well, you are the one who really needs the help, but I have come to help you both."

Remus rubbed his head with his free hand (The other holds his wand ready just in case) and glared at the coyote who had returned, snarling.

"Coyly." She stated softly. The dog tilted its head and looked at her. She did a few complicated hand signals; she ran her hand over her face delicately and then pointed to Sirius.

The wolf walked over and nuzzled his wounded leg gently then sniffed his foot. Smelling the dog in him, Coyly no longer felt to harm him. Cyndall knew this. The coyote headed to Remus and sniffed him. It looked up at him fearfully and ran to Cyndall, who did a few more hand signals; she ran her fingers delicately around the features of her own face. The coyote looked ashamed. It walked up to Remus and licked his shoe. 

Remus knew—because of being a wolf—which the licking of a shoe, foot, or paw is like an apology and a way to ensure that you would do no harm to that person. A high honor in the canine world. Sirius raised a brow. He knew that too.

Cyndall walked to Sirius. He stood a few inches taller than her. She tilted her head and stood on tiptoes to be near his height. She stood directly in front of him, about a foot away. She closed her eyes and muttered something which Remus made out as 

__

L' aiuto che avete bisogno di e' sul modo, modi corti giu' la

strada di vita. Dovete essere paziente.

He realized it's a curse. He didn't know for what exactly but he felt a strange feeling, telling him to let her. She put a hand onto Sirius shoulder and he felt himself shake violently then suddenly he knew what she had done. He opened his eyes, which he had shut and realized she had fallen to the ground and he was relying on a tree for support. He fell to his knees and rubbed his head with his hands. A killer headache. 

He then managed over to Cyndall whom Remus had just rolled over. She had fainted, from the looks of it, from exhaustion. He got out his wand and conjured a stretcher. He got one for Sirius but Sirius refused. He walked along.

"Sirius, do you know what she did?" He asked curiously.

He nodded. "Yes, but I didn't know till she had done it. For some reason when she did it a bunch of facts came into my head… did you know that unicorn urine can be used as an instant cure for the common cold? Euugh…" 

Remus couldn't help but laugh. "No, I didn't know that. I believe that has not been proven."

Sirius shrugged. Remus continued.

"What did she do?"

"A protection curse… don't ask me why."

"I could name many possible reasons why…"

"Well don't. I'm a little confused right now."

"huh. _Your_ confused."

"It surprises me. I wonder how many languages she knows."

"What do you mean, Padfoot?"

"Well, earlier she was talking Portuguese now, with that protection curse she spoke Italian. I wonder where she learned these spells."

"We have a lot to ask her when she awakes."

"I bet a hundred galleons she will refuse to answer most of them."

"I wouldn't bet crap with you, you always manage to cheat."

"Damn."

They headed into the house with Cyndall trailing behind them. 

~-~-~-~

Part two- Sogno Lettore

~-~-~-~

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! JAMES! LILY! **_NO!!_**" 

Remus jumped out of bed into Sirius' room. Sirius tossed and turned slamming around as if being shaken by someone else. 

"Sirius! Wake up!" Remus said, shaking Sirius furiously. It always took forever to wake him up. The dreams hold onto him during the day too. Remus felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He spun around. Cyndall pushed him gently out of the way. She walked forward and ran her finger along the side of his face. Sirius slammed upward, knocking Cyndall backwards into Remus' arms.

Sirius sat there, stunned for a little. A red-hot burning sensation had filled the side of his face where the cold fingers had touched. Remus stood Cyndall back up and went to get Sirius a drink of water.

Cyndall watched him, a look in her eyes he couldn't make out.

Sirius realized he was sweating harshly. He remembered the dream vividly but soon the vision faded away. He looked to her, still shaking from shock.

"I am sorry, if I hurt you. I knew that pain would wake you up."

He stayed silent till Remus came and brought him some water. He drank it and got up. Still silent he walked out and lied on the couch. Remus sat on the chair across from it. Cyndall walked in and sat down.

"Thank you both for letting me stay." She said gently. Her voice was so proper, but Remus knew it all too well. She's hiding the wild side behind a wall of politeness. It's because of being different.

Cyndall caught his eye and nodded, a hint of mischievousness in her unusual eyes. He realized then that she could read minds. It all makes sense. She's a _Sogno Lettore._

Sogno Lettore means Dream Reader. Though they can do more than that. They can read minds and see into the future more accurately than even divinators. They can also sense auras and they have a knack for having many rare things. Like this one being a Werecat. Werecats aren't like Werewolves entirely. Being a Werecat is a special thing you're born to, not bitten by. It often is hereditary but it has been over three centuries since a Werecat has been seen.

She was staring at Remus her eyes wide.

She turned to Sirius.

"Yes?" This surprised him but he seemed to be getting used to being surprised by her.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but then closed in and shook his head as if saying nevermind.

Her eyebrow bobbed slightly then she glanced at Remus with a small smile.

"Go on. Ask any question."

"Are you a Sogno Lettore?"

She nodded Sirius nearly fell over.

"What? Those are like… rare! Like Magids and Parseltongues!"

His voice was croaky from the yelling during his nightmare. It was still dark out and this was unusual of Sirius, to recover from a nightmare so quickly. Remus suspected it had something to do with the curse Cyndall put upon him.

"and Werecats." Remus said pointedly to Sirius. 

Cyndall nodded grimly.

Sirius yawned. Remus got up still a little shaken. The fact that Sogno Lettore's were very rare was the first reason and the second… not much are known about them. They are very powerful and are born with knowledge beyond their years. It had once been rumored that Dumbledore was one, but it was found to be untrue.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Sirius I suggest you do the same… if you'd like I have some dreamless sleep potion in the cupboard." Remus said as he walked from the room. He heard a small grunt from Sirius and a goodnight from Cyndall.

~-~-~-~-~

I looked at Sirius. His aura glows with so much life. He would be a marvelous man, had not Azkaban caused him so much grief…

His aura glows with so much blackness that the goodness of him is nearly drowned out at times.

Sirius looked at her. She was staring at him. He cocked a brow quizzically. 

She did the same and looked to the fire. 

The fire has an aura. A raging aura full of hatred. It's amazing that almost everything has an aura, just not all are able to see it.

A piece of red streaked hair falls into her face. Her eyes are distant as she concentrates on the flames. Sirius; watching her interestingly.

-

Sirius couldn't help looking at her eyes. They are so beautiful… 

He looked into them. The brilliant shade of purple stood out the most with flecks of blue green and even what looked like red! She looked at him and smiled gently.

He also noticed the sadness to them. Such longingness. But he also noticed the spark… the spark he knew so well. The spark that the Weasley twins head a lot of, the spark that Remus, and Sirius still had, the spark that James used to have… the mischievous glint.

Only then did he realize that she was staring into his eyes… staring with a faraway look on her face. He stopped thinking about anything and she snapped out of it. _Reading my thoughts… not very polite. _

She looked to the floor and muttered something then she took on a louder tone.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I just get absorbed into people… I didn't mean to do that…"

"Its ok…" He immediately felt sorry. She probably doesn't like having this talent. Can't be much fun.

"Sirius, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"What ever came to your bike?"

He didn't seem to surprised this time. That made her laugh. HE looked at her not knowing why she laughed but then he understood.

"Oh… Oh well I don't know what happened to my bike. Suppose Hagrid'll know…"

"Ah, Hagrid. Haven't seen him in awhile." She said with a faraway look on her face, obviously lost in memories.

"Did you go to Hogwarts?" 

"Yes… for a few years…" She said with slight sadness.

"Why only a few?"

"My powers endangered others. Dumbledore wanted me to stay but my trainer decided it would be too risky. I agreed."

"How long did you stay exactly?"

"four years."

Sirius nodded.

"I already knew all the stuff though. I was born with all the knowledge up and past Hogwarts. It gets past down by generation. My skill with animals shall be past down too."

"So, the animal thing is all yours… the rest you got from others?"

"Yes… basically."

"So, how good are you at pranks…?"

"What type of pranks?"

"simple but still funny…?"

"I'm ok at it I suppose…" She said mischievously. "How about we pull a prank on the wolf?"

Sirius grinned. "I knew you'd understand."

And they set off to work.

~-~-~-~-~

The next morning Cyndall couldn't stop giggling. Sirius held himself but found it hard when she kept breaking into giggles.

When Remus walked into the kitchen Cyndall and Sirius had already eaten. They looked even more tired than last night so he supposed they didn't sleep. Remus noticed Cyndall breaking into giggles and Sirius struggling not to join her and suddenly got suspicious. He put a pancake on his plate and poured syrup on it, still eyeing them both suspiciously. Once he finished pouring the syrup he grabbed his fork. Suddenly the pancake flew up into his face; syrup and all. The pancake slid off of his face. Cyndall broke into laughter. They had had trouble finding a good prank. Both Cyndall and Sirius thought that this prank was minor but it _would _be terribly funny. They were right. Sirius was grinning evilly as Remus wiped the syrup out of his eyes.

"I shouldn't have left you two alone." He said as he got up to wash his face.

Cyndall, who hadn't played a joke on anyone in years, was still in laughing hysterics when Sirius turned to her.

"Jesus, will you never stop laughing?" HE said with a small grin. She couldn't manage to talk and shook her head. When she caught her breath she regained her proper composer, though Sirius had to admit he didn't like her so tense like that.

"Well, I haven't played a prank on _anyone _since I left hogwarts. It was forbidden to be… what my elders call 'immature'. I think it _isn't_ being immature… just having fun."

"Yes. I agree."

"Except when it comes to me, please." Remus piped in.

"Huh… this is only the beginning of payback mister. I still remember Quite a few pranks you put against me…" Sirius said. Cyndall grinned widely. She looked much prettier when she smiled. 

"I want to thank you both for letting me stay here."

"Its quite all right. I bet Sirius is enjoying himself more while you're here." Remus said with a small grin.

"I say we get to bigger better pranks… it seems lately my mind has been emptying whenever I want to pull a prank… rather annoying when you can't think of any original pranks."

"I agree." Said Cyndall. "Except after seeing what you two have done, I feel a little out of place. You've done much more than I have."

Sirius coughed slightly wanting to change the subject.

~--~Part 3~--~

~--~ Cyndall's freight ~--~

But something caught his eye. Only then did he realize how pale and off-color Cyndall was. She looked as though she was colored in with a yellow crayon, her color was so off. She caught the hesitation in him and looked at him. Then looked away.

"I am not feeling well." She said quietly.

"Why? Are you ill?" Remus asked as he sat back down again, still a little sticky-faced.

"No. I am just not feeling well. I am not used to being around people with such cloudy auras. It makes me ill sometimes. I will get used to it."

Sirius nodded and continued eating. Remus stood up.

"Where does Coyly live?"

"With her pups in her den."

"I know but where?"

"In Marauder Meadow."

"_What _meadow?" Sirius half-choked.

She grinned slightly.

"_Marauder meadow._ Named for the marauders who live in this house. The animals know its name. I'm surprised the wolf and dog whom the meadow is named after don't know it."

"I never said I didn't." Remus said.

"Well, Moony, So you did know this?" Sirius said.

"Yes."

"Thanks for telling _me_" 

"Actually I thought you knew."

"Alright boys shush."

Sirius also noticed, as Cyndall raised a hand for silence, that she was no longer wearing the expensive looking muggle gown, or wizard robes, but was wearing ordinary muggle clothing. A button up shirt which was tied up as a belly shirt and a pare of tight flare jeans. Very in-style with the muggle teenagers.

Cyndall looked to Remus.

"Why do you want to know Remus?"

"I read that animal auras make Sogno Lettore's like yourself calm their senses when around strong and unfamiliar auras."

"Well… when did you find this out?"

"Last night. I wanted to know more about your type."

She nodded a little nervously.

"What did you find out?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly. He grinned comfortingly. 

"Everything I can learn from books." The color drained out of her face. She stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm going for a walk. I'm feeling Ill."

Sirius watched her walk out then looked to Remus who was frowning.

"What is it you found out?"

"here." He said tossing him a book.

He opened up to the section on Sogno Lettore's and read well into the day. When he finished he was confused ("As usual" Remus would say)

"So… I am confused… Why did she seem so nervous when she knew you read the book?"

"They think differently from us. Didn't you read their history?"

"No I skipped that part."

Remus sighed and grabbed the book.

"Here,

'Sogno Lettore's were once considered to be the most horrifying creature around, even over that of the werewolf. They were often banned from cities and towns and, if caught in a town such as this, they would be brutally murdered or forced to surrender their powers to the leader. If the Sogno Lettore ever was let into a household, the danger of their presence could very well kill the others there. For example, if a Sogno Lettore ever lost its temper often times their powers go out of control. In many cases we've found the body of wizards and witches with their head exploded. These powers have caused Sogno Lettore's to be forbidden in almost all areas to date.'" Remus stopped. There was more but he didn't read it. He looked to Sirius.

"So?" Sirius said, clearly missing the point.

"The only reason she told us what she was, was because I guessed it. She was avoiding telling us that because she was afraid of what we would do to her. The only reason she trusted admitting to it was because she knew we didn't know all of her powers… and now that we do she thinks we'll do something to her."

"…Well I doubt a werewolf and a convicted murderer would do much to her."

"I think she's to preoccupied with other things to realize that." Remus said with a grin.

Sirius looked out the window. She was sitting there at the edge of the yard near the woods and many forest animals were walking up to her. He watched curiously as a large wild wolf made its way up to her and lied down beside her.

"Interesting eh?"

"What?" Sirius said looking away from the window.

"The powers she has. I wonder what it's like to be her."

"Probably a living hell."

Remus raised a brow. "You don't think it'd be kind of fun?"

"Not when you have to live with it all your life."

Remus shrugged, looking out the window. "Maybe your right."

~-~-~-~-~

Cyndall Airial Doakes closed her eyes. She patted the large wolf beside her affectionately. When she opened her eyes she glanced over to the house. She saw Sirius watching her curiously and Remus who had just turned around to wash his hands in the kitchen sink.

She looked back to the woods. _What will they do? Will they harm me? Keep me as a slave against my own will as happened to my mother? _She sighed. She felt extremely ill. She noticed the animals not helping and sent them away. All the animals walked away except one. The large wolf stayed at her side.

"You smell Werewolf on me, eh, Lutalo?" she said softly.

The wolf let out a loud bellowing bark and glanced to the house. It padded up the steps of the porch and scratched at the door. Cyndall suspected it was trying to get Remus. Remus came to the door, he knew the wolf wanted to meet him. Remus had watched the wolf's exchange from the window and heard its bark.

He patted the wolf and turned back inside leaving the door open. Lutalo walked in behind him.

"Well, screw the idea of Lutalo helping me feel better…"

Suddenly she felt something brush against her. She felt Sirius' aura near her but the darkness was shielded. He was in a good mood. She turned her head and broke into laughter. He had turned into a dog and was sitting there wagging his tail stupidly.

"Sirius, I'm afraid you're out of luck." 

He whined slightly. "_So I don't get to cuddle like Lutalo?"_

She thought to herself. _Maybe understanding animals isn't as bad as I thought. _

"No you don't." she said with a laugh at the look on his dogface.

He transformed and wiped the horrified look off of his face so he was just plain grinning.

"So, whatcha doin'?" He asked in a pretty stupid tone.

She sighed slightly. "Your not going to do anything to me are you?" she asked nervously.

"No, why would we do anything? And it's not like an escaped murderer and a werewolf could do much."

She shrugged. She never pondered that.

"So. Seems like Remy's made a new friend." Sirius said glancing at the wolf padding around the house as if he owned it, with Remus following as if it was showing him something. "I've been replaced." Sirius said with a fake sob.

She grinned slightly. He's trying to cheer me up. That's so sweet! She looked into his eyes, knowing that it was incredibly rude to read others thoughts but she wanted to know. He looked up. She felt her concentration break. She was just staring into his deep brown eyes not doing anything—not reading minds—He put on a funny look when he saw the surprised look on her face.

"It's kind of funny when I look up to see girls goggling at me, especially when they were trying to read my mind but it didn't work!"

"How'd you know that?" she asked suspiciously.

"The look on your face."

"oh…"

He laughed. "Come on, I suppose I can't let Moony replace me without a fight."

Chapter 2

~-~-part one- Love?-~-~

It had been 3 weeks since she joined Sirius and Remus in there home. She had to admit she was very fond of Sirius and Remus. She liked Sirius better though. Not because he gave her the best sex she had ever imagine—though being what she was she never expected to ever even get a kiss for gods sake--but because he always managed to cheer her up when she was sad and calm her down when she was way too hyper.

Tonight was the full moon. Being a Werecat she didn't get as tired and slow as Remus did before transformation. She stayed the same till an hour before transforming.

Sirius wasn't in a good mood. He was very depressed. She didn't know why but his aura was clouded more than usual. She had gotten used to it, thankfully but it bothered her.

He sat on the couch all day staring into the fire. Cyndall found that she was unable to read his thoughts as well as she could with others. Suddenly she remembered something her elders told her.

__

"You can't read the thoughts of someone who loves you or who you love."

"Why not? I can read my dads thoughts though… and I love him…"

"A different kind of love girl, now get back to work!"

Remus walked in and sat on the chair across from Sirius.

"Earth to Sirius. Come in Sirius. Hellooo?" He began waving his hand in front of Sirius' face. Sirius jumped a few moments later and looked to Remus, obviously shaken.

"What?"

"Well, you just completely zoned out for like ten minutes!"

Sirius grunted what sounded like "oh".

The sun was setting outside. Sirius looked out the window and his nose twitched—a habit from dog form—and sighed.

"I'm going to bed. I'm quite tired." He got up and walked out of the room. Remus looked surprised. Cyndall looked into Remus' eyes, though Remus was still staring at the door, and read his thoughts.

__

What's up with him lately? First off: HE never goes to bed this early… he hates sleeping. Secondly: Tonight's full moon… usually he insists on being with me during transformations...

She looked away and sat down on a chair across from Remus.

Remus opened his mouth to say something but she replied before he asked.

"I have no idea." She said. Remus was going to ask her if she knew why he was acting so strangely. 

"Cyndall? What happened to your parents?" Remus asked. He had been thinking about his parents earlier in the day, and had gotten curious as to Cyndall's parent's whereabouts.

"They are dead. My mom was tortured till she died and my father was murdered by a psychotic group of wizards whom probably joined Voldemort."

"Your mother was tortured? Was she a Sogno Lettore?"

"Yes. Also Werecat."

"You said you were an animagus too… when did you have time to do that? Isn't it forbidden or something for you to become one...""

"Yes it is… how did you know that? That is not named in any books…"

"Dumbledore."

"Ah, you spoke to Dumbledore? Yes he knows a lot about us… too much according to my trainer."

"Yes. He told me a lot about your type that not many others know."

"Yes. Does Dumbledore remember me?"

"Yes he does. He actually wanted to see you but you were sleeping."

"oh" Actually I wasn't sleeping… neither was Sirius. Quite amusing Remus hasn't figured anything out yet. I guess Sirius and I are very good at hiding things. 

"I would like to see Dumbledore again." She said quietly.

Remus nodded. "You will. I'm sure of it."

Remus seemed a little too sure. She noticed his tone of voice. She tried to make eye contact to read the thought but he had walked out of the room. _Darn, they're getting to know me much to well…_ she thought with a slight laugh. Sirius had a knack for, whenever stating something she wanted to know more about, staring into her eyes making her lose concentration. Remus just avoided eye contact in all because he knew it wouldn't work for him. Of course he didn't know why…

~---~

The next morning Sirius was better. He was also way too hyper for his own good. Though Cyndall thought it very amusing. Remus got very pissed.

"Sirius! Calm your ass down! Last time I saw you this jumpy was after Gryffindor won the house cup and you got high on a muggle marker Kim Baker had been using."

Cyndall broke down laughing "Those things kill brain cells."

"That explains it."

Cyndall laughed harder at that, spitting out a mouthful of orange juice all over Remus.

"Jesus Christ…" He said as he got up, sopping wet.

"Moony—nice hair…" Sirius said from the doorway.

Remus noticed that he had ran his fingers through his hair after the orange juice got into it, and it was now sticking up all over.

Sirius raised a brow and after catching the glare Remus shot him, darted back out the door.

Cyndall managed to regain her proper composure and turned to Remus.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to spit that on you… but it was funny!" 

"Yeah… I understand… Oh, and Dumbledore is coming over today, I was going to tell you yesterday but decided to make you get suspicious."

"Ah, that's what that was all about. Why's he coming over?" She looked into his eyes. Remus tried to look away but saw a smile spread across her face and suddenly he couldn't move. He put on a weird face.

"No fair."

"Just tell me and I won't read the thought."

"Ok, he needs to speak to Sirius, and he wanted to see how you were doing."

He felt her eyes burning into him and saw the faraway look in her eyes.

__

Damn you. Was all he thought, wondering what would happen. She put on an unusual look and kept staring at him.

She blinked and stood up. She smiled slightly.

"Ok. I just wanted to see the memory of when you saw Dumbledore. He hasn't changed much. Well, I need to go visit Coyly and Lutalo."

She walked out the door and into the meadow.

~-~-~-~

Sirius kneeled down. He was deep in the woods. He knew where he was but he needed to find what that noise was.

The crunching-whining sound filled his ears but didn't seem to affect anything else. It seemed as if he was the only thing that could hear it.

He saw a cave up ahead and trudged up to it, peering inside.

A small wolf pup was lying there, whining loudly. He stepped into the cave. A name popped into his head for the pup.

Orsei.

He wondered where the name came from, when he remembered a conversation he had had with Cyndall.

__

"I don't name the animals, the animals have names that seem to just appear into my head when I see them. A power I think others can have too." Her eyes were wide as if giving him a clue.

A clue… can I do that? He shook his head.

"Orsei…" He muttered. The pup looked at him and stopped whining. Sirius noticed the scrapes on him and it looked like a broken leg. He scooted up to it and lifted it up, wondering what anyone would do to harm a poor little wolf pup.

He turned to the door and saw an old lady. She glared at him and pointed a crooked finger at him. With a twisted smile she muttered something Sirius couldn't make out. He felt himself falling down and a searing pain spreading over his body.

~--+===+--~

So… did you all like it? This is the prologue kind of, but since Fanfiction puts it up as one, then chapter one = prologue… ok? Ok! So right now it isn't too much adventure… it really isn't anything now, but soon it will be a romance/adventure/mystery. Please R/R So I know to keep going! (no more hit counter so R/R ing is the only way)

L&SL (Lifehouse & Sirius Luver)

Ps. That is how I will sign my name from now on.


	2. Chapter 2-3

"Of the Moon"

"Of the Moon" 

Chapter two- straight to the unknown

Part one- Love?

Part two- The Parting

Part three- in dreams

Chapters two part two – The parting

When Sirius awoke, he smelt the faint smell of lavender and morning flowers. He opened his eyes and looked around.

An old woman stood in the far corner. She seemed to be creating some sort of potion. Sirius tried to move but a searing pain spread over his body and he found that he was chained down. 

"Ah, your awake! How nice…"

Sirius tried to speak but couldn't find his voice. He struggled for a few moments then found it in him to talk.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Lorelei."

Sirius stared at her.

"Why have y-you brought me h-here?" He stuttered, in pain.

"You, have been messing around with those who you shouldn't be."

"W-what do you me-mean?"

"Cyndall. My niece. You don't know what you have burdened upon yourself"

Sirius didn't know what was going on, but then an idea flickered, and before he could stop himself, he transformed. When he transformed his size reduces slightly, so he could slip out of the chains. Next thing he knew he was racing back to Remus' in such pain that he couldn't see, he could hear her screaming at him and running after him, but eventually, it stopped, and he fell unable to get back up, and fell unconscious. 

(A/N no cracking jokes about "I've fallen and I cant get up!" lol)

~-~-~-~-~

It had been two hours. Dumbledore was to arrive soon. Cyndall sat in the Marauder meadow with Coyly and Lutalo curled up beside her, when she heard something… voices in her head.

__

Get him! Help him! He's in danger! Over there! Go, go, go!

She got up and ran as fast as she could in the direction her instincts told her. Then she spotted him. In the grass lay a large black dog. He was bleeding in a few places but the curse was what worried her the most. She quickly pulled out her wand and made him transform, then put her hands on his chest.

__

"Quite el encanto que carga a este hombre y conduzca el

echador a mí!" 

She said fiercely and suddenly, with a loud pop, an elderly woman stood before her.

"Cyndall. How very disappointed in you I am."

"Why? Because I'm actually relatively happy?"

"No. He is not one of us. Don't be a fool like your mother she--,"

"Don't you _dare _say anything about my mother! She wasn't a fool, you're a fool!"

"As your trainer, I order you to kill this man. He knows to much and cannot be trusted for what he is."

"_What _is he? What are you holding against him!"

"He is a Vêem"

Cyndall's jaw dropped. Vêem meant see. One who could see certain things that will be needed in his life. Vêem just happened to be Sogno Lettores worst enemy.

"No…" she choked. "It isn't true…"

"You knew it was true for long before now. You were just denying it. I told you not to fool around with people you don't know."

She remained silent.

"Kill him. Now."

"No." she choked out, then looked up at Lorelei.

"What? Why not?"

"Because. I cannot read his mind. I cannot kill someone I love."

Lorelei's eyes burned with rage.

"Foolish girl! You don't love him! You're distracted! You can too read his mind! You shall pay! He shall too! WATCH YOUR BACK GIRL." And with a pop, she was gone.

Cyndall felt very weak. Lorelei had caused her to use her powers in a strained way. She fell forward to her knees. She crawled over to Sirius who was still out cold. She leaned against a nearby tree and shut her eyes to rest knowing she could do nothing in this condition.

~-~-~-~-~

Dumbledore appeared with a pop next to Remus Lupin, who had just entered the house.

"Dumbledore! Oh, Sirius and Cyndall…" he was out of breath. He had gone after Cyndall to visit Coyly and Lutalo, only to witness something he wasn't supposed to witness.

"I know." Dumbledore said softly. "I have Poppy coming she just needed to get something."

Remus nodded and leaned against a wall to catch his breath. He had run back up to the house to fetch someone but now that wasn't necessary. After a few minutes Madame Pomfrey arrived.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Sirius stirred. Everything looked fuzzy, but he was thankful the pain in his chest had receded. 

He was startled to feel a killer headache coming on and groaned, reaching up to massage his head.

"Ah. Albus he's awake." He heard Madame Pomfrey say. He waited for his eyes to focus and looked around. He was in his own bed. Pomfrey was standing nearby and had just walked out to get Dumbledore who walked in smiling.

"Ah, Sirius, you've decided to join us consciously. Well I suppose you want to ask me something by the look on your face. Go ahead."

Sirius shook his head, not feeling well enough to talk.

"Well, ok then. How are you feeling?"

Sirius sighed. For once in his life he wished everyone would just leave him alone. He began to think about what had happened. What _had _happened? He thought to himself.

HE looked up to Dumbledore who was still smiling at him.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, his voice hoarse.

"I wouldn't be the one to tell you that. Cyndall might, when she gets over it."

"Over w-what?" Sirius said as he rubbed his head, which felt as though it was splitting open.

"Well, she's been crying almost the whole time and muttering 'It can't be true'. She's calming down now though."

Sirius –who's headache was killing him—didn't notice what Dumbledore had said till Dumbledore left the room.

He sat up. A searing pain spread through his body and he cried out in pain. Apparently they could hear it for Remus came in seconds later to help him.

"Really, I don't think you should be moving…"

"Shove it, Remus." He said, his voice still very hoarse.

Remus raised a brow and stepped away.

"_So_rr_y_" Remus said with slight confusion.

Sirius put his face into his hands, his confusion causing his head to pound.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?"

He said, his voice muffled by his hands.

"I can." Remus said. Cyndall didn't know that Remus had seen and heard yet, but Sirius could know.

Sirius looked at him. "You could?"

"I saw what happened after Cyndall found you… she doesn't know but…"

"Just tell me… I'm very confused right now…"

So Remus told him the story—but he purposely left out a certain part where Cyndall said she loved Sirius—Sirius was still totally confused.

"A Vêem? What is that?"

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. He tossed Sirius the same book that had held the information on Sogno Lettores to him.

"Go to the index and find it."

Sirius skimmed the index and found it. He turned to the page and read—

Vêem

Vêemismn is a type of seer but in a way it is different. Vêems are mostly born under a certain planet alignment. Vêems, like Sogno Lettores, are trained by the oldest living descendant of themselves. They are not allowed to be taught by anyone not related or younger than themselves. Vêemismn is a very rare condition, and often, Vêems get severe headaches resulting in lack of organization and sometimes even lack of sanity—where they will lose track of everything and rely completely on impulse. This only happens if stress is great or the Vêem is sick. Illness is not common with Vêems because of their overactive healing systems, but when they do get sick all of their body loses control and the balance is often shifted causing major difficulties. Though Vêems are similar in many ways to Sogno Lettores and slightly to Magi's, they remain enemies with both of them (Sognos and Magi's)

Sirius stared at it. A wave of pain spread through his head.

He yelled out and grabbed the hair on his head but stopped himself as he realized what he was doing.

* Remus' POV –

Sirius looked terrified. HE stopped himself right then and threw the book to the floor next to him.

Remus had always noticed that Sirius got headaches often but he had thought nothing of it.

__

This is bad… Remus thought to himself. He had been thinking that all day… but know Sirius was on the verge of losing it. 

Remus picked up the book and handed it to Madame Pomfrey who just came into the room.

"He's a Vêem. Do you know how to treat them?" He said after he dragged her into the next room.

Poppy's jaw dropped and she shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't… This could get very serious if he really is one…"

"HE is. He just nearly lost it in there."

"He did?" Cyndall said. She had just entered the room. "What did he do?"

"Nearly ripped out his own hair… Threw the book on the floor instead."

Cyndall nodded. "I'm glad I studied them and Magi's during my school years." She said as she walked into the room. Remus followed along with Poppy.

--Sirius' POV—

I stared at the wall. Just like when I was in Azkaban. Just stared at the wall. The headache was unbearable. The pain wouldn't go away. It was pure torture to just sit there… but when I moved… the pain was excruciating. 

Cyndall walked into the room. I just stared at the wall. She walked into my view. I looked up to her face, which involved movement. I screwed up my face in pain but then I forced it away. She looked to Remus.

"Do you have any type of Muggle pain killers? Those seem to work well in calming down."

Remus shook his head. "Should I go get some?"

"Yes. That's the only thing I know that will help."

She looked back to me. I shut my eyes. It scared me, that normally when she tried to read my mind I would just grin and stare back. But now it was different. She was an enemy… I am her enemy…

But I can change that I won't be her enemy. She won't be mine.

~-~

He shut his eyes. I felt myself losing touch with the world, going into his mind.

__

I won't be her enemy. She won't be mine. 

I pulled back. I didn't want to hear any more. He still had his eyes shut. He reached up and massaged his temples.

'Its funny that I never thought how drastically this would change everything…' I thought to myself.

'He's had this all his life yet when he finds out about it, it seems to get worse…' 

__

It does get worse. I suddenly thought. I remembered when I first found out what I was. It gets worse because you know what's wrong with you and your afraid… Your stressed… it makes it worse.

I looked back at him, as I had been looking out the window. He was glaring at me. I suddenly felt very scared… that he would hurt me. I walked to the door. His eyes followed me.

That night when I went to bed I knew what I must do. Leave. So I did.

~-~

Part 3—In Dreams

Remus awoke with a start. Albus and Poppy had left the day before for they weren't needed anymore, but Remus wished they hadn't. He heard glass shattering. He leapt up and walked straight to Sirius' room. He was holding the broken remains of a vase in his hand… apparently he held it a little to tightly.

"Sirius?" he asked, unsure if he should go any nearer… he had been going into small anger fits lately.

Sirius spun around. He had a large cut on his forehead and blood was coming down his face but he didn't notice. He swayed slightly. Remus walked over and led him to a chair.

"She left." Sirius said. HE seemed very sick. His cheeks were flushed and he was sweating even though it was quite chilly out.

"What?" Remus asked dropping the newly fixed vase so it shattered again.

__

She was going to tell me how to help Sirius… Was all he could think. His friend was worrying him. He had gotten feverish overnight and after learning that he was a Vêem… It just mad e things worse because his sicknesses worsened quicker and the common cold had led to killing with certain Vêems… this could kill him…

~-~

--Sirius POV—

When I sat down only then did I realize that I had actually never been sick before…

There had been times when I had a headache and thought I was sick… but now that I feel real sickness I know it wasn't true…

When Cyndall left I and woken up… something about her was helping me… now she's gone…

I feel like shit

I feel like shit that's been trodden on by a million cows with humpbacks.

Where did that come from?

Why am I talking to myself?

See now this is what I mean… _this _never happened when Cyndall was around…

(AN I was really hyper and in a laughing mood when I wrote that—please note that's like exactly what I say when I wake up and I have a really bad fever—which is Sirius' exact problem!)

Why is Remus staring at me? Crap I'm talking out loud.

-

Sirius was talking to himself. Mumbling under his breath but Remus could make it all out.

Suddenly Sirius began laughing… a quite cruel laugh… a vision flashed in Remus' mind of when he saw the Muggle video tape of him after he supposedly 'killed Pettigrew'. The exact same laugh. Remus walked out of the room.

Over the next few weeks Remus strained himself to try and make Sirius get better—he failed. Sirius got worse and worse till he was delusional, then Remus sent for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore replied quickly with an owl.

-

Dear Remus,

I'm afraid that this isn't something I could help with, unless we can find another who knows about Vêems, then we aren't in luck, I am looking for the whereabouts of Cyndall right now, it shouldn't be long. Just make sure Sirius doesn't do anything to hurt himself and he should be fine till then. 

-Albus 

-

Remus sighed. I could lose another friend. 

~-~

Part 4-Journal

--From Remus' journal—

5/7

Sirius lost consciousness today. Bad news. But there's good news too. Dumbledore seems to think that he knows where Cyndall is. He's going there first thing tomorrow.

I don't believe this. Sirius has a good chance of dying before Cyndall comes. I can't handle losing another friend. Oh, god, I'm blubbering again. Seems to happen a lot now. I'm alone again. Sirius, even when he was conscious, has been unable to talk for quite awhile before that. Have we been cursed or something? Bad always happens to us—James died. Sirius sent to Azkaban, Peter—I don't care what happened to him—me? Left alone. Here I am alone again. Tomorrows the full moon. 

5/9

Dumbledore got a hold of Cyndall. She should be coming today… I hope she's not too late—Sirius has been slowly getting worse. After he lost consciousness he's been getting seizure like attacks and I don't know what's wrong. I hope Cyndall gets here soon… I can't handle all this shit.

5/10

She's on her way here now. She'll be here any moment. Sirius nearly died last night… I don't remember what I did but it saved him…. I haven't gotten any sleep at all… ugh I hate my life.

-

Cyndall's POV

I felt so guilty. I thought that maybe leaving would have been good for them. But when I walked into that room and saw Sirius, I felt a lump rise in my throat and my lungs burned for I had been holding my breath.

I feel like bursting into tears now. I can help him, but he's been through a lot—I doubt he'll forgive me. 

--

--

Sirius' eyes opened slightly. For the fifth time in his life he awoke with pure pain throbbing in his every limb. The first thing he saw was a beautiful deep violet colored eye staring at him—no… two eyes—Not violet… multi-colored that looks violet—Cyndall!

He groaned and turned his head to look at the calendar.

5/11

The last time he remembered seeing that calendar it had said 5/4. 

He felt a gentle hand touch his cheek and warmth filled him, which he had never felt before. He looked up at Cyndall. Her eyes were puffy but no tears were on her face. 

She smiled slightly.

"Nice to see you awake and sane"

When Sirius spoke his voice came out hoarse "Remind me never to eat frosting straight from the container."

"Why?"

"I don't know but everything that seems to be a good idea to me turns out bad…"

She laughed at that. HE liked her laugh.

"Also, remind me to give Harry a word of advice about rules."

"I'm assuming you want me to ask what this advice is…?"

"No. But if you want to know…"

"Ok." She said eagerly, liking seeing Sirius talking again.

"Its always good to know the rules, that way you know how to break them properly."

There was a chuckle from the doorway. Remus stood there.

"I remember that one. Where did you learn that one anyway?"

"I didn't learn it—I created it."

"_Right_"

~-~-~-~-~-~

Yes, this is a prologue story to an adventure, which I am creating now! This is basically so that you get the idea about what Sogno Lettores and Vêems are. So I hope you review this lame story or this good prologue (whichever rocks your boat!) And encourage me to continue this onto my more adventurous story I've already begun writing. Thanks a bunch!

ALSO PLEASE READ THE MOMENT IS NOW BY HOTPUNK87! [CLICK HERE][1]! IT IS SOON TO BE A CROSSOVER FIC! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN YOU'LL SEE THE ACTUAL CROSSOVER THOUGH.

REVIEWERS

__

Thank you all! Here's to all my reviewers—

****

Sirius- Thanks for being the first to review! I'm glad you like it! *hugz*

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=237515



End file.
